Love in Blind
by Archie Medes
Summary: Hinata, adik sepupu Neji yang diminta untuk menjadi perawat gadungan korban tabrakan Neji. Dapatkah rasa cinta tumbuh di situasi seperti itu? My first Multichap. Warning and discalimer :: inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :: T(een)**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Pairing :: Sasuke-Hinata**

**Warning :: Short, Thypos, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa acak, dll**

**-1-**

**Love in Blind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, hari ini Neji tidak pernah absen datang ke sebuah rumah sakit mewah yang terletak di pusat kota. Walaupun jauh dari kantornya, Neji tetap bela-belain datang hanya untuk menjenguk adik sepupu kesayangannya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ya, Hinata sakit dia bukan merupakan salah satu staff pekerja disana. Kalau dia jadi salah satu staff disana, bukan menjenguk lagi dong bahasanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, adik sepupu Neji yang imut banget kalo lagi malu-malu itu digiring ke rumah sakit ini karena kondisinya makin '_down_'. Mungkin karena efek gravitasi bumi. Dan alhasil author dapat tonjokan istimewa dari Neji.

Dari kecil, kondisi Hinata memang lemah. Dia mudah terserang penyakit. Waktu Hinata berumur 15 tahun, dia terserang penyakit kanker mata. Hinata walaupun lemah, tapi dia itu pendiriannya tetap. Ayahnya pernah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan operasi mata. Tapi dia aja yang nggak mau. Ingin tetap memiliki mata langka kebanggan Hyuuga yang dipilih jadi alasannya. Jadi, sekarang Hinata memiliki mata yang tidak mampu untuk melihat dunia. Rasanya tidak tega untuk bilang-nulis- buta di kalimat sebelumnya.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Neji datang menjenguk Hinata yang sudah menginap 5 hari disana. Ah Hinata, kau beruntung memiliki kakak sepupu yang baik banget. Ayah dan adikmu aja jarang menjengukmu. Mungkin udah mau sekarat baru mau datang.

Malam ini, Neji membawa beberapa novel untuk Hinata baca agar tidak bosan. Lho 'kok? Tenang aja. Neji cukup sadar kalo Hinata itu kurang mampu melihat sekelilingnya dan author nggak tega nulis kata 'buta' jadi dia membelikan Hinata novel braile. Itu 'loh, novel yang tulisan dicetak dengan tekstur sehingga pembaca yang kurang mampu melihat dapat 'merasakan' isi novel tersebut.

Tapi tumben banget si Neji mau membelikan Hinata novel braile. Pasti ada maunya nih. Apalagi harga novel ini nggak murah juga susah carinya. Mungkin jika buku ini dijual di pasar loak, pasti buku ini mahalan dari buku biasa yang pernah jadi best seller deh.

"Hinata, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Tuh 'kan. Tebakan author tepat sasaran.

"B-bantuan a-apa Neji-nii?"

"Begini, er.. Sewaktu aku dalam perjalanan ke sini, aku melewati jalan yang gelap agar cepat sampai kesini. Tapi karena terlalu gelap, aku.. Aku menabrak seseorang. Tenang aja! Aku udah membawa orang itu ke rumah sakit kok! Jadi yang kubutuhkan bantuanmu adalah menjaga orang itu hingga pulih dan seperti sedia kala." Jelas Neji panjang lebar tentang masalah yang baru dihadapinya.

Setelah mendengar cerita Neji, Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat bahkan aliran darahnya serasa seperti sedang marathon.

"T-t-tapi, dia b-bisa dirawat o-oleh suster d-disini."

"Tolong aku Hinata. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Inilah salah satu cara untuk menebus kesalahanku. Aku tidak mau dia terganggu karena suster yang kecentilan disini."

Hancur sudah pemikiran tentang Neji yang baik, Neji yang taat pada agama, Neji yang rajin berkunjung, pokoknya yang baik-baik tentang Neji deh. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari kepalanya yang mengatakan 'kakakmu seorang pembunuh' secara terus menerus. Namun, Hinata tetap berusaha menyangkal dengan menjawab 'Neji-nii sudah bertanggung jawab, dia sudah membawa orang itu ke rumah sakit' secara terus menerus juga. Alhasil, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia hanya baik-baik saja. Tapi kecelakaan ini menyebabkan dia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik lagi. Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan mencari pendonor mata dan mengoperasinya."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya Neji, adikmu Hinata. Kondisinya semakin mengkhawatirkan. Mungkin karena terlalu stress memikirkan ini."

"Benarkah sensei? Jadi bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa kembali normal?"

"Biarkan saja dulu. Mungkin dia perlu adaptasi dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini."

"Baiklah sensei. Saya pamit dulu."

Selain Hinata, Neji juga menceritakan masalahnya kepada Tsunade—salah satu dokter handal yang menangani Hinata. Neji benar-benar merasa bersalah pada korban tabrakannya itu, walaupun dia sudah membawa korbannya ke rumah sakit terbaik di Konoha. Sebenarnya, ini bukan salah Neji sepenuhnya. Korbannya itu memakai pakaian yang serba hitam. Atas dukungan keadaan yang gelap gulita serta Neji yang tidak hati-hati, maka terjadilah insiden tabrakan mobil dengan manusia yang setengah bersalah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat—mengenal— korban tabrakan kakak sepupunya. Awalnya Hinata terlihat ragu. Dia sampai menghitung kancing baju pasiennya untuk memutuskan masuk atau tidak. Setelah dirasa cukup yakin, Hinata memberanikan diri menyentuhkan tangannya pada pegangan pintu masuk yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebrang kamarnya.

Cklek.

Menurut informasi dari Neji, orang ini kemungkinan akan mengalami ketidak mampuan melihat seperti dirinya. Jadi, Hinata agak terlihat tenang jika orang ini 'melihat'nya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa datang kesini?"

Pertanyaan ketus itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut 'calon pasien' Hinata.

"A-ano, s-selamat p-pagi, er..."

"..."

Hening. Mungkin orang itu belum menangkap arti dari sapaan belum tuntas dari Hinata.

"A-ano, b-bolehkah a-aku tau namamu?"

"..."

"A-ah, b-baiklah. P-perkenalkan, aku H-Hinata H-Hyuuga, suster yang a-akan m-merawatmu."

"Hn. Aku ingin tanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat?"

"A-ano, seseorang m-membawamu kesini dalam keadaan kurang baik. O-orang itu h-hanya membayar biayamu tanpa memberitahukan identitasnya."

Didalam hatinya, Hinata terus mengucapkan kata maaf karena telah berbohong.

"..."

"A-ano, kau b-butuh s-sesuatu? M-mungkin s-sedik-"

"Ambilkan aku tomat sekarang juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N :: Yap! Ini adalah fict multichap pertamaku. Aku udah warn loh klo ini bakalan pendek ceritanya di tiap chap, jadi maklumi aja. Awalnya mau dibikin one-shoot tapi ntah kenapa, kata-kata yang kurangkai di awal sudah sebayak ini. Jadi aku buat beberapa chap aja. Di chap pertama ini, Neji dan Hinata terlihat menonjol dan pasti reader udah tau kan siapa korban Neji? Oke, sekian dulu. Aku cuma mau tanya keep or delete?

Have a Nice Day! (ᵔ.ᵔ)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :: T(een)**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Pairing :: Sasuke-Hinata**

**Warning :: Short, Thypos, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa acak, dll**

**-2-**

**Love in Blind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata Hyuuga menjadi perawat—bohongan— seseorang yang namanya belum diketahui. Dan sekarang Hinata sedang berdiri dengan manisnya menahan rasa kesemutan di kakinya. Hah, padahal Hinata daritadi jam 8 Hinata sudah masuk ke kamar 'pasien'nya tapi belum dikasih tau namanya. Gimana nih kalau mau panggil 'pasien'nya?

"A-ano, n-namamu.."

"..."

Hening.

Menurut Hinata, 'pasien'nya pasti pelit banget. Pasalnya, ditanyain namanya aja pun nggak mau jawab. Emang kalau dikasih tau namanya, pamor Brad Pitt di 'mata' Hinata bisa jatuh sampai terkubur? Oke lupakan kalimat terakhir yang sama sekali nggak ada di pikiran Hinata.

"A-ano.. K-kau tidak ingat namamu?"

Aduh Hinata, dokter itu nggak bilang kalau 'pasien'mu itu anemia eh amnesia alias hilang ingatannya. Tapi masuk diakal juga sih. Soalnya temannya pernah bercerita tentang film amnesia gitu. Yang amnesia ditanyain namanya malah nggak jawab apa-apa.

Sedari tadi, 'pasien' Hinata itu hanya diam sambil memakan tomat yang dibawa Hinata. Heran juga sih, biasanya pasien lain meminta omelet ataupun bubur ayam untuk sarapan. Tapi yang ini beda dari yang lain. Dia meminta tomat. Sesuatu banget ya.

Karena merasa tak dibutuhkan lagi, Hinata hanya bisa berjalan menuju pintu dan berminat kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

Hampir saja Hinata menyentuh gagang pintu kamar rawat 'pasien'nya, Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara yang agak asing ditelinganya.

"Ambilkan aku tomat lagi."

Secara logika, itu pasti merupakan suara salah satu orang di ruangan ini, secara ruangan ini adalah ruangan kedap suara sehingga suara ribut dari luar ruangan tidak akan terdengar begitu juga sebaliknya. Secara memastikan logika itu, otak Hinata segera memproses kata-kata dari orang yang baru saja ditanyai namanya namun nggak mau kasih tau.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian Hinata baru _sweatdrop. _

_"_A-ano.. D-dokter bilang kalau kita h-hanya boleh mengomsumsi t-tomat sehari satu buah, j-jadi..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Abisnya ia merasa bahwa sia-sia saja menjelaskan semua ini secara panjang lebar karena ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di ruangan ini. Jadi ia sesegera mungkin membuka pintu.

"P-permisi.. A-akan kuambilkan.."

Setelah itu suara 'blam' dari pintu yang mengakhiri perkenalan—tidak jadi—mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sedang berada di kamar rawatnya. Kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah membaca novel pemberian Neji. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena 'pasien'nya itu tidak bawel dan banyak keinginnya. Jadi sekarang ia bisa bersantai di kamar rawatnya. Tak ada kejadian yang berarti selain raut wajah Hinata yang berubah-ubah hanya karena cerita dari novel yang di'baca'nya. Namun, itu semuanya berubah hanya karena terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar rawat Hinata serta pemberitahuan kepada Hinata dari suster yang benar-benar merupakan staff dari rumah sakit itu, "Nona, pasien yang berada di seberang kamarmu memanggilmu."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata segera menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat seberang. Tidak lupa juga ia membawa novelnya. Ia takut bahwa ia akan mati kebosanan karena menunggu 'pasien'nya itu menyelesaikan acara memakan tomat kemudian mengambilkannya lagi. Mungkin lain kali ia akan sempatkan menyuruh Neji agar membeli kebun tomat untuk 'pasien'nya.

.

.

.

Miris seperti diiris-iris.

Itulah keadaan Hinata sekarang.

Hinata dipanggil oleh 'pasien'nya hanya untuk disuruh diambil tomat. Setelah itu Hinata diminta untuk nyanyi.

Tidak masalah bagi Hinata jika disuruh mengambilkan tomat untuk 'pasien'nya, tetapi masalah untuk menyanyi itu, Hinata benar-benar grogi. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan di kamar mandi saja pun Hinata nggak berani jadi artis. Istilahnya sih artis kamar mandi gitu.

"A-ano.. B-bagaimana kalau a-aku putarkan kaset saja?"

"..."

Sekali lagi, Hinata tidak mendapatkan respon melalui kata-kata 'pasien'nya melainkan aura aneh disekelilingnya.

"B-baiklah..."

Media pembangkit percaya diri paling ampuh bagi Hinata sekarang hanyalah menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menahannya hingga akhirnya ia tak sanggup lagi menahan napasnya sendiri.

"T-twinkle-twinkle little sta—"

"Ganti."

Aduh Hinata, _please_ deh nggak ada lagu lain lagi rupanya?

"Hmm.. _One day in your live_.."

Suara Hinata yang lembut sangat cocok menyanyikan lagu yang aslinya milik Raja—Ayam-coret—Pop dunia. Michael Jackson.

Padahal, jika Hinata bisa melihat, ia akan melihat benda yang terlihat mewah dengan ukuran segenggam tangan berwarna biru berlambang '_Apple_' dengan sebutan _I-pod_ beserta _Handsfree_ yang terpasang indah.

Sedangkan disisi 'pasien' Hinata, ia merasakan kehangatan yang tidak biasa ia terima selama ini. Ia merasa bahwa sekarang ia diperlakukan secara tulus dari perasaan seorang perawat kepada pasiennya. Selama ini yang diterimanya ketika sakit adalah dipenjara di rumah sakit elit dengan perawat tidak elit yang kecentilan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Now playing :: One Day in Your Live — Michael Jackson**

**Balasan Review ::**

**uchihyuu nagisa — Terima kasih udah mereview, lagi ya? :3**

**n — err, aku nggak yakin ini happy ending *plak* berdoalah (?)**

**Yamashita Riko — Wah, benarkah sesuai selera anda? Padahal belum dikasih telor sama ayam lo (?) **

**Shyoul lavaen — hehe, benar.. Aku juga iri sama tomat. Err, maaf aku nggak bisa bikin Hina sembuh demi kepentingan cerita V( '-' )V kalau Sasu sih maybe yes or maybe no.. *plak* maaf ya updatenya lama**

**Posesif 96 — Um, mungkin happy ending mungkin nggak *plak* Yosh, ini udah kulanjutin.. Reveiw anda nggak gaje kok. Hehe.. Review lagi ya?**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**A/N : Jreng! *ditimpuk gara-gara lama update* Yare-yare, maaf lama update.. Soalnya aku lupa terus XP trus aku mau minta maaf lagi karena chap ini pendek banget dan mau minta maaf lagi (sampai mau berapa kali minta maaf?) Karena belum ada hubungan yang berarti antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Peace, aku hanya ingin membuat hubungan mereka lebih natural (?) aja. Jadi jangan bosan baca fict—abal—ku ya..**


End file.
